


Little Helping Hand

by siggykuu



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, NSFW Art, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: Mallek offered to help Galekh out with his abilities in bed, as well as letting Tagora tag along and help the two communicate what they want from one another. Diemen is also here for the ride!





	Little Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryogenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest I never put much thought into this as i wanted too, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!!! :> this was an experience to make and i really enjoyed it.


End file.
